ponytownfandomcom-20200222-history
Enchanted Deers
Enchanted deers are a new species from ponytown. They used to live in Terra (a copy from Earth, but way different) but most of them were dying, thanks to their natural predators, Monsters. Nobody knows what were the monsters, or what they do. But we only know that they´re the natural predators of the Enchanted Deers (Or Magic deers for short). There are many types of them: Fire deers, Forest deers(Or plant deers for short), aquatic deers, Crystal deers and WInter OR snow deers. FOREST DEERS they´re known for their nice appearence, In addition they are one of the most kind of the species. They prefer staying in the forest, away from the other ponies. They eat all types of fruit, except carrots. They hate them for some reason. Females usually look like this(the picture) Later we will talk about males. Forest deers seem to be friendly against all animals, except for dogs and cats. They hate them for some reason.. Leaders usually stay in their territories until something bad happens, or something is going on. There are awlays 10 warrios near the leader for protection. WINTER or SNOW DEERS There aren´t many of them, thanks to global warming. But they seem to appear at christmas, or autumn. Their favourites seasons. They have long wings to protect them from cold, they don´t use them unless there is a war or they have to migrate. Their leader is unknown, and we don´t know if they have one. but some people think that they actually don´t have one, and they just live in small groups. They were declared extinct during the Sun War, many of them died, but there are still some hiding around... They usually wear earrings, like in the picture. Most of them are maded of snow. AQUATIC DEERS Most of them live near the water, and some live IN the water. Leaders usually stay in a hidden place, near the water. While the lower classes prefer staying inside. Leaders can go 5 hours outside without water. Warriors can go 4 hours without water, and lower classes can go half an hour without water. They usually eat fishes and squids, but in times of little food they will feed on apples they find. CRYSTAL DEERS Not many people know about them, some think that they´re extinct, but they´re actually not! They live in the caves, they´re friendly against crystal creatures. They won´t attack them unless they try to tame them..They can´t stand the light, Leaders can go 3 hours outside the cave, warriors can go 2 hours outside the cave and the lower classes can go half an hour outside. They usually eat Crystals and small rocks, but they prefer eating small insects that they find on the cave. Their legs are grey due to their adaptation to sleep near the rocks, or at least that´s what they say.. but some think that they use them for camouflage, because they look like a crystal. _____________________________________________________ MALES There aren´t many differences between Males an females, Young males have short antlers, while the adult ones have moose antlers. Males usually have the darkest fur, and they usuallly don´t wear accesories. Males use their dark color to impress the females. We don´t know why, but we think that´s because females like dark colours¿ ____________________________________________________ The colors are optional, for example, if you´re a female Forest Deer, you can pick all types of green, just don´t make them too dark, because that´s for the males. Flowers are optional, you can put them in any color. ________________________________________________________________ I decided to put the Fire Deers for last, because they´re the most agressive of all the types. _________________________________________________________________ FIRE DEERS They´re the most agressives of all the types, They managed to defeat the Forest deers, Aquatic and Winter. They seem to be more active at day, at night they prefer sleeping. Due to their appearence, most deers are scared of them. but they actually care for their family and members. They won´t hurt anyone unless they attack them, or they feel uncomfortable. They eat all types of fruit, but they prefer hunting small rabbits, or even wolves! They can live in any place, except in cold places, that´s when they hibernate. Or near water, The reason that they defeated the Aquatic Deers is because they had more soldiers, and when the aquatic deers were distracted they killed the leader.. But the Co-Leader managed to survive, and that´s why they´re still alive.. ___________________________________________________ MATING RITUALS The male will bring the favourite food of the female, If the female accepts, the male will start walking around her, and then he will sit in front of her. After that the male will try to impress the female, If the fur is darker, the female will probably accept, if their fur isn´t very dark, the female won´t accept.. If the female refuses, they will start to fight. If the male wins they´re mates, if the female wins the male will have to find another female.. The mating season starts in every monday, and it ends in every wednesday. for example, If a male tries to mate with a female, but it´s sunday, the female will be forced to refuse. If she doesn´t the leader will have to exile both of them.. __________________________________________________ This is a recent specie of ponytown, and not many people knows about them _________________________________________________ The specie can stay in spanish servers, and english. ________________________________________________ CORRUPTED DEERS nobody knows what they did to have that horrible appareance, But some people think that they´re lost souls that are trying to find their dead body, and others think that is because they used dark magic.. They don´t live in groups, and they can´t kill or be killed... _________________________________________________________ This specie was creatid BY me (BenjiDaPony) if you´re going to make one you don´t need to ask me, just please don´t copy my skins :) Category:Species